Little side story of Scars of Demons
by AutopsyAGoldfish
Summary: Inuzuka's have a very uh strange way of waking up family  consists of fur,Aiko getting hit by a shoe,two little furballs,five very large dogs,threatening of cutting of ponytails,and threatening to no more watching SpongeBob!  review plz


**A/N: this is something not apart of "Scars of Demons" this is in Masato POV funny story I hope**

**This is set in the future of the story a few people come back that was in the first chapter**

Ah well since its ten o'clock a.m. I guess it's time to go get Aiko Inuzuka.

"'Ey you wanna come and get Aiko?" I asked Naoko Nakamaru and Cho Aikimichi, ehehe Aiko was right she is pretty cute, Dai Nakamaru, twin brother of Naoko, and Kin Tanaka, boyfriend of Dai.

"I guess so." He replied.

"Let me warn you. The ways of an Inuzuka wake a family member is very…strange." I warned them. I mean very strange.

"What do ya mean by "strange"?" Dai asked cautiously bring up the rear with his arm around Kin's waist.

"You'll hear what I mean."

"Hear?" Cho giggled next to me.

"Ya, hear it. Unconventional. Trust me its funny to listen to." As we walked into the Inuzuka compound. You could already hear the dogs barking.

"Really?" Kin asked timidly.

"Yep." I said knocking on the front door. Mr. Inuzuka answered the door.

"Masato! Aiko's not up yet. No surprise there. I was bout to send up the calvery to wake her up. The triplets are here and the two furballs." He told us.

"Triplets and furballs?" Cho whispered giggled.

"The triplets refer to Aiko's Aunts dogs and the furballs are her cousins. Six and nine years." I whispered.

"You here to listen, huh? Sending Akamaru and Nashoba up too." He chuckled. I nodded. Mr. Inuzuka told them to go up and get them.

Most parents open your window in the morning and kindly say good morning. No, Inuzuka's go for the loudest most obnoxious way of waking you up. Send in the dogs. They mean. Dog pile to the literal name. The family's dogs will jump on you and stay on you until you get up.

"I would cover your ears if you don't like loud noises." I told them.

"Why-?"

"OI YA BLOODY DOGS AND FURBALLS!" we heard the tell tale yell of hers.

"G ROFF OF RE!" she screamed. "JUST CUZ YOU'RE A DOG THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CANT WRING YOUR NECK NASHOBA! DON'T YA DARE BITE ME! JUST CUZ YOUR DOGS DOESN'T MEAN I WONT SKIN YA ALIVE AND MAKE BLANKETS OUT OF YA!"

"NASHOBA I WILL WRING YOUR NECK AND LEAVE YA TA HANG ON A BRANCH! FURBALLS DON'T YA DARE DO THAT!" _crash_. "AH DAMMIT AKAMARU YA DIDN'T HAVE TA POOR ICE WATER ON ME!" _Whack_. "EY YOU BLOODY DOG! NEZUMARU, KAIMARU, GUREIMARU YA THREE WILL MAKE GOOD BLANKETS WHEN I SKIN YA!" _bam_. "OUCH DON'T YA DARE DRAG ME DOWNSTAIRS!" _thump_. Dragging noises. "I SWEAR IF YA DO THAT, IM TELLING AUNT HANA! OW!" _thump_. "NASHOBA WE WILL NEVER WATCH SPONGEBOB AGAIN IF YA DON'T STOP THEM!" _thump_. "OUCH DAMMIT! DAD FRIGGIN STOP THEM!" _thump_. I guess they're going down the stairs. "OUCH LET GO OF YA THREE! NEZU LET GO OF MY PJ PANTS!" _thump_. "I WILL CUT YOUR PONYTAIL OFF NASHO!" _thump. Thump. Thump_. "OUCH GRAMMA GET THESE FRIGGIN DOGS TO STOP!" _thump smack_. "GRAMMA STOP THROWING YOUR GOD DAMN SHOES AT ME!" _thump._

"Stop yelling!" the oldest Inuzuka yelled. _Thump. Crash_.

"THEN GET THESE DOGS TO LET GO OF ME!" _thump. Thump. Thump_. "Ah, damn, ya dogs I hate ya with a burning passion."

"Woof."

"I hope ya burn in hell, Nasho, and where no food is." She growled.

"All eight of ya shud up." An old voice yelled.

"Kuromaru, blame 'em they dragged me down the stairs!" Aiko yelled. Kuromaru growled. "I swear Kuro, they pulled me down. They ganged up on me! Discipline 'em!"

"Woof. Arf." One of them barked.

"Why ya little!" she growled. "Ouch, Akamaru." Slam. "Nashoba…" I growled. We heard a soft smack. Then a yelp and whimper.

"Arf."

"Wait what?" small yips. "Why the hell ya didn't tell me they were 'ere?" more yips. "Ah, screw ya Nasho." She growled. "Ouch why did ya bite my ass, Nashoba?"

"Arf."

"I hate ya." She growled. We heard a groan and some shuffling. "Thanks, mutt." I heard the smile.

Soft padding down the hall. A few growls of protest from them. The happy yips of Sai and Yoshi.

"Ey guys." she said scratching the back of her neck. "Ya heard that didn't ya?" we nodded. "Great." She sighed. "Ya planned this. Didn't ya, Nasho?" she growled at him. Whimpering from him and he tucked his tail in. "Masato, I hate ya." She glared at me.

"Love you too." I said with a sing song voice.

Oh this going to be a great day.


End file.
